Bliss
by AsianFlipGurl
Summary: A collection of HitsuHina oneshots; no cliffhangers. Some will be cute and fluffy, some will be angst-y and sad. Chapter 3 - Someone was there...vaguely. I didn't remember him, though... Or did I?
1. Advice for Guys

**Okay, I was dying to post something up for HitsuHina since I love this couple to death. I had so many ideas for this that I couldn't take it anymore. Today, I was just typing and typing something up for this. My goal is to reach 20 of this. I don't know if I'll make it but I hope I do and I hope I'll get a lot of reviews too! I actually got this idea when I was reading something up on my friend's profile and now I got it on mine too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. What. So. Ever.  
**

**Chapter Title: **Advice for Guys  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **Romance; Drama  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Summary: **Hinamori gives Hitsugaya a tutorial on how to treat girls right.

* * *

_Love is not finding someone to live with_, _it's about finding someone you can't live without._

* * *

"And that one looks like a pig!" Hinamori giggled at the sight of the cloud hovering by.

"…No, Hinamori, that looks more of a horse." Hitsugaya replied.

Laying on grass by the river in Rukongai, they pointed at clouds. It was a yearly tradition for them to take off from the stress of a Shinigami for once and relax. It had taken longer this year for Hinamori to convince Hitsugaya to take off from paperwork.

"_Please, Shiro-chan, I'll do anything! I'll…I'll help you complete your paperwork when we come back! Anything! Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan, Shiro-chaaaaann!" She tugged on his robe._

"_No! I have so much to do and that useless Matsumoto can't even lift a finger when she can bend it for a bottle of Sake. Now, if you don't have anything else to do than to bother the crap out of me, then leave me alone!" He yelled._

_Hinamori plopped down on the couch, facing him. She sat her head on the back of it and knew that Hitsugaya was watching her out of the corner of his eyes. It only took three minutes of pouting and one fake tear to persuade him to answer wearily a, "Let's leave!"_

"Are you kidding me? That surely is a pig. Maybe you're just looking the wrong way." Hinamori persisted.

"If I'm looking the wrong way, then it looks more of a duck." Hitsugaya answered in the same way.

"Shiro-chan, then you're looking at the wrong cloud!" Hinamori wailed. "It's that one, over there by the one which looks like a flower."

"There's no other cloud in the sky. Maybe the one that looked like _a horse _parted and changed into a _tree._ That's no flower. And it's Hitsugaya-_taichou, _Bed-wetter Momo_._"

"Hmmph, if you're Hitsugaya-taichou, then you must address me as Hinamori-_fukutaichou. _And once more, that's a flower, I don't think you know your shapes." She retorted.

Hitsugaya started at her. "…Flowers are not shapes, Hinamori!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"I'm not going to talk to you!" She turned sideways so that he faced her back and crossed her arms stubbornly.

Hitsugaya absent-mindedly separated the clouds, the gray ones from the white ones. He usually did this when no one was around to see him; he didn't like showing off.

_Looks like a storm's coming soon_, thought Hitsugaya. _Maybe, if I can keep my mind on it…_

"How do you do that, Shiro-chan?" Hinamori broke off his thinking. That was so like Hinamori; she couldn't stand the silence.

"Just freeze some of the particles together in the cloud, but not too much or else it'll turn into gas… Watch this."

A white cloud came down to Hinamori and she touched it lightly, afraid that it will fall apart. "It's so soft!" She was elated. "I'm so jealous, Shiro-chan, I can't do anything with my powers." Obviously, she hadn't learned from her mistakes.

He faced her, but gave her a frown. "You should be the last one to say that, Hinamori. Everyone loves you because of your kindness, how you can calm with your touch. I would rather have that. The best I can do is actually freeze someone with my touch or give a cold glance.

She sat up. "Come here, Shiro-chan." She pulled him up to face her.

"What…what are you trying to do, Hinamori?" He stammered.

"I'm going to teach you to be caring. What's the change of faith, Shiro-chan? Maybe there's a special girl?" She nudged him.

He searched her eyes for any little trace of sadness, but all it held was excitement and happiness.

"Well, she's a very special girl, and I love to be around her. She's very… different from me, but a good type of different. She's always happy with the ability to make people smile all the time. I think I'm _too _overprotective of her. I don't think she notices me, though, no matter how little I try… I don't know, I guess I'm too self-conscious of what she might say afterwards."

"Hitsugaya-kun? Self-conscious? This is really a big problem. We must get started quickly. Now, here's what you're supposed to do when…"

She told him what boys _should _do, instead of acting all tough when they're with their girlfriends. They sat there on the grass, Hitsugaya listening intently for thirty minutes. He was genuinely interested in what she had to say.

"What is the meaning of all this? 'When she steals your favorite hat, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night.' What if I don't wear hats? I don't get it…" He trailed off.

She sighed heavily. "Just remember the one that applies to you and the girl you like. Oh! That reminds me. Who's the special girl?"

He turned away. "What if I don't want to tell you?"

"Nani? I spent all of my time here, just to figure out that you won't tell me!" She stomped her feet.

"…Well, there was no catch. You didn't ask in favor before you gave me this…tutorial." He struggled for words.

She shot invisible daggers from her eyes, then stomped away. "I don't need to deal with this."

_When she runs away from you mad, chase her._

"Hinamori, please stop. I'm sorry." He apologized, but she didn't pay attention to him.

_When she ignores you, she wants all your attention._

She wouldn't listen to him, but just kept walking, even though she forgot the way home.

_When you see her walking, sneak up behind her and grab her by the waist._

It was time for drastic measures. He was scared, have you ever heard of _Toshiro Hitsugaya _being afraid…of something so little? He grabbed her by her waist and didn't let go.

"S-Shiro-chan," she chuckled nervously. "What are you doing?" She tried to get out of his hold.

_When she pulls away, pull her back._

"Hinamori…" He whispered in her ear. She tried to pry off his hands from her stomach, but the close contact with Toshiro Hitsugaya, I mean, _Toshiro Hitsugaya _made her feel weak and her legs like jelly. She was afraid and Hitsugaya sensed it.

_When she's scared, hold her and tell her everything will be okay because she's with you._

"It's okay, Hinamori." He breathed the words out soothingly. "So far, am I doing everything right?" He pulled the stray hair out of her face. Then she turned around and started making little fists in his stomach, though she was too powerless to make him hurt.

_When she kicks or punches you, hold her tight._

"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" She yelled. Thankfully, nobody was around to see her at her scene.

_When she screams at you, tell her you love her._

Finally, he gathered up all his courage to say, "I…I love you, Hinamori. I can't do anything to help it."

She was still muttering, "I hate you" when she collapsed to the floor wearily. She looked at him once, then pounced on his chest, crying.

_When you see her crying, just hold her and don't say a word._

They sat there, Hitsugaya comforting her while Hinamori eventually stopped. He pulled her onto his lap. They didn't say anything; there was no need for words.

_When she is quiet, ask her what's wrong._

"Hinamori… I-I'm sorry for whatever I've done to make you feel this way. Please tell me what's wrong." Of course, she didn't answer.

_When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is going to be okay._

"You'll be okay… without me."

Suddenly, she shot up. Her eyes were puffy and red. "I don't want you to go! It's just…"

_When she looks like something's the matter, tell her not to worry._

"I'll be fine." He answered simply.

"I know you will, but…I won't! Why did you wait so long to tell me? I-I love you!" She started wailing again.

_When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful._

He caught her in his embrace and immediately, she stopped. "You're beautiful, Momo. I can't ever live without your smiling face."

She looked up at him, grinning. "Ooh, Shiro-chan has a crush."

_When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh._

"Ooh, Momo has a boyfriend." She gave him a full smile now, the one only reserved for him.

Suddenly, the sky thundered and rain came cascading down on them. Hitsugaya couldn't concentrate on the rain. How could he, when he was with his Bed-Wetter Momo?

They were running and laughing, but Hitsugaya abruptly stopped her.

_Kiss her in the pouring rain.

* * *

_

**Hehe, I couldn't decide what to post up. Please review! Constructive criticism welcome!**


	2. The Remote Control

**Ehh, this was done in a rush, and it didn't exactly turn out the way I thought it would. Anyways, thank you to all the people who reviewed my last chapter (even if it was a hot mess), hugs and kisses to you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this or the show that Hinamori mentions.**

**Chapter Title: **The Remote Control  
**Rating: **K  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Summary: **I guess you can call it a little "lover's quarrel"...

**

* * *

**

_And sometimes you make me so mad that I want to throw you in an ongoing traffic, but then I realize that I might kill myself trying to save you._

"I hate you."

Toshiro Hitsugaya and I sat on the couch…

He rolled his eyes. "I'll live."

…fighting about something so insignificant…

"Shiro-chan, _please?_ You're supposed to give your girlfriend anything she wanted." I whined.

… I guess you can call it a little "lover's quarrel"…

His eyebrow arched. "Really? And what if that girlfriend hated me guts and is looking very tempted to pick up her zanpakuto right now?"

…the remote control.

"Please, Shiro-chan? My favorite show is going on right now." I pleaded.

"Well, that's too bad, because mine is on too." He said lightly.

I pouted. "I didn't come to the human world for _this._"

He tilted his head. "Yes, you've seem to come for the television instead." He retorted.

The television was the next best thing to watermelons for Hitsugaya. Which actually meant something.

"C'mon, don't you feel a _little _appreciated or _at least _happy that I'm here?" I demanded.

I loved him to death, but sometimes he just got on my last nerves…

"Did I ever say that I wasn't happy to have you here, sitting beside me?" He squeezed my shoulder lightly, which was wrapped protectively around me, but for once I pulled away.

I glared. "Did you ever say that you _was_?" I'd cry for him every day, especially when there were storms. He was my shield, my protector. "I can't believe you."

"Hinamori… Please don't be this way, not now." He stroked my hair, something that used to calm me down. I swatted him away.

"Don't you dare touch me right now." I scooted to the farthest edge of the couch, with my lips pouted and my arms crossed. He could never stand it when I had this face on.

He groaned. "How can something so small end up like this? You know I don't like it when you act this way!"

I ignored him and looked at that oh-so special spot out the window. Suddenly, I heard the television turn on. I recognized the voices from my favorite channel: Star King.

Turning at him with my mouth wide open, he smiled. Narcissistic cocky little midget…

But I couldn't help that smile that tugged at the sides of my mouth. I gave him a gentle kiss and lay my head on his lap as he stroked my hair.

"I love you."

* * *

**Please R&R and I will love you foreva!**

* * *


	3. Filled

**I found this from when I typed this thing up last Christmas. It was just sitting there, being lonely and I figured that I could use it for Bliss. It was really typed for my friend, BlueRoxx, and I decided to dedicate it to her. Thanks fore all the reviews everyone!**

**Chapter Title: **Filled  
**Rating: **K  
**Genre: **Romance; Drama  
**Spoilers: **Minor Soul Society Arc details  
**Summary: **Someone was there...vaguely. I didn't remember him, though... Or did I?

* * *

_I get the best feeling when you say hi to me or even smile because I knew for a second you crossed my mind.

* * *

_

I was alone. I cut off the world and all that was in it. The incident with Captain Aizen had killed me.

I never parted with my bed. I sat there, thinking, watching something so special out the window. I didn't bother to eat anything either. They even had to send Captain Unohana to refrain me from dying of starvation. She tended to me to eat, bathe, all the essential things to life.

But I didn't have to live anymore, did I?

It was a cold winter night today. I lay on my bed thinking. Was it all worth this? To stay here doing nothing while all of my friends helped me stay alive? I think I'd be better off dead.

_He _didn't even bother to visit anymore. What was his name? Over time, all I had been thinking of was Aizen. What was it?

Toshiro Histsugaya, or my Shiro-chan.

I cried out in despair, all those happy times that I had with him, calming him down, they were all gone. Captain Unohana rushed in, thinking that I had hurt myself.

I immediately rolled over to the edge of my bed, the way I usually slept. I heard the door close quietly behind her and I sighed.

I stretched my arm to the side, but quickly pulled away. Feeling no warm presence beside made me feel upset, lost, weak, but most of all, empty.

This was going to be a long night.

--

"_Captain! Captain Aizen!" I call after him. I could barely see the silhouette of his body as he disappeared before me._

"_Why don't you listen to me? I'm your lieutenant, your vice-captain! CAPTAIN!" I collapsed to the ground. _

_That was it. He was gone but I could feel another presence behind me._

_There he stood, my Shiro-chan. He was there, clear as day and he didn't disappear as my taicho did._

_He helped me up but didn't let go of my hand. He kissed my fingertips lightly. "I would never leave you, Hinamori. Never."_

I shot up from my sleeping stance, drenched with sweat but oddly enough, I was shivering. Glancing at the window, I figured I could make my escape before dawn rose. I jumped out and ran to the 10th division as quickly as I could. I jumped off the walls skillfully until I recognized that I sat on Shiro-chan's windowpane.

I had no strength after that; I wasn't used to running after months of sitting down on my bed.

I didn't see when the door opened, but all I knew was that I was falling into the room. Just before I hit the floor, Histugaya caught me and steadied me up to him. He wasn't mad, I could see it in his eyes. Instead, they showed pity.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered. I trembled and I could feel him lowering the cooling in the room. He led me to his bed and hovered above me. "I got to do my paperwork, Momo. I'll take you back in the morning."

He whirled around. It took all of my power to reach up and gave the cloth of his robes.

"Momo…" His eyes closed. "I guess it can wait until morning."

He reclined beside me and pulled me closer. I shivered at his cold touch. But I embraced him back. That surprised him.

"I thought you…loved…someone else." He couldn't say his name in front of me; he knew it would hurt.

I managed to croak out, "Aizen is someone I'd stop chasing after. I wasn't able to…see…that there was somebody else…right in front of me."

I heard him sigh with pleasure. "Peaches…" I realized that he was referring to my hair.

"Histugaya-kun?" I asked, fully awake mow. I turned to face him.

"Yes, Hinamori?" He answered, taking in the smell of my hair again.

"I've missed you."

Histugaya pulled out the hairpiece that held her bun intact and her hair flowed effortlessly out. "I…I wish I could tell you that too, Momo."

"Y-You didn't miss me?" I asked.

He gave me one of those rare smiles. "You were always with me. I told you I would never leave you, didn't I?"

"B-But you…didn't see me or anything!"

"Did you come here because I wasn't forgotten? I was in your thoughts...somewhere..."

He whispered into my hair. "I love you, Hinamori." What?! That wasn't the correct response!

But I let it go. After all, I responded with and, "I love you, too."

Finally, after all these months of searching for someone, I had someone to snuggle with.

* * *

**Can you guess, BlueRoxx? Why I dedicated this for you *points to last sentence*.**


End file.
